


Playing with your Food

by PillowfortsandIcecream



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Ghoul Kaneki Ken, Handcuffs, Hidekane Week, Kuroneki, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki Ken, Love, Love Hotels, M/M, Sex Toys, Sunshine Boy Nagachika Hideyoshi, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, hidekane, idk - Freeform, tie in, tokyo ghoul - Freeform, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PillowfortsandIcecream/pseuds/PillowfortsandIcecream
Summary: Okay, so this is set during my other fic, Asymmetrical, but you don't have to have read it to enjoy this. However, if you had, or are planning to- then this is set just after chapter 16. Rather than heading home right away, they go to a love hotel first...





	Playing with your Food

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is set during my other fic, Asymmetrical, but you don't have to have read it to enjoy this. However, if you had, or are planning to- then this is set just after chapter 16. Rather than heading home right away, they go to a love hotel first...

‘Earthshine’ was one of the many words Kaneki couldn’t help but be fond of. Along with a hundred others or so in various languages, yet none of them seemed fitting for this particular moment. Not a single word could capture how he felt and what he saw. Beautiful seemed too cliché, phenomenal seemed to grand and brilliant just felt to humble. Dazzling perhaps? Sunshine, radiance or luminosity didn’t seem to fit either. Ken felt as if his brain might melt due to the amount of lexicon rushing though it.

“’Neki? You look a bit pale?” Hide was waving his hand and unwinding his scarf from around his neck. He placed it gently around Kaneki and tied the two ends under his chin. 

“Just… Coprolalia” Ken mumbled, instantly wishing he’s kept his bizarre knowledge of obscure language tightened under his tongue.

“Which is…?” Hide ginned, sliding his fingers though Ken’s and leading the way down a near by street. The day was growing into evening and the orange sky fading into dark blue, streetlights had begun to softly glow and shops neon signs flashed on, casting bright flickering reflections of pink and green onto the layers of fading puddles below, evidence of this afternoon’s autumn shower.

“Nothing I just can’t think of the right word to use right now, so I’ve got an urge to use ridiculously archaic ones like welkin or guisard.” Ken stopped himself before his sentences could tumble on into waffling book quotes and elaborate word play. Save it for when you start writing your own stories, he reminded himself. No that he’d started yet, writing his own novel had always been an idea that was sunk firmly inside the back of his mind. He’d just never got around to starting.

Hide on the other hand loved this side of Kaneki, his nervous ticks and soft voice. How each word rolled of his tongue in a graceful and practiced manner, until he started to feel nervous that is. However, Hide loved that side of him too. The embarrassed stammers and short pauses were all he needed for a smile to grow over his cheeks. His Kaneki, his dark haired anxious Kaneki. 

There had been less of that recently, less nervousness that is. Or perhaps Kaneki had just gotten a little better at hiding it. That worried Hide, not being able to read Ken’s emotions as clearly as he used to. Although, he couldn’t exactly consider that a bad thing without feeling selfish. Kaneki had to hide his feelings or he’d be terrible at his new job as a ghoul investigator. Hide trembled at the thought.

“Do you want your scarf back?” Kaneki asked, mistaking Hide’s shiver for one caused by the chilly evening air. 

“No, I’m warm enough like this.” He gave Ken’s hand a squeeze and smiled. Hide lead Kaneki forward down the streets of Tokyo until they reached a few smaller alleys, music echoed down from the main streets until the alley ended with a quiet pause. 

“This way,” Hide gestured to a six story building that looked dwarfed by the enormous towering blocks around it. Surrounded by a low wall and decorative plants that were in need of a good trim was a hotel with pink neon lights.

“Erm, Hide? Is this the right place?” Ken asked, shuffling and trying not to stare too much at the hotel’s very suggestively shaped sign. 

“Only, if you want it to be.” Hide responded, flashing his teeth with a devilish smile. He let Ken think it over, until he eventually nodded. 

“Okay.” Kaneki gulped, pulled on a facemask and adjusting his hood. Now he looked as if he had a bad cold, the growing blush on his cheeked helped to create that illusion too. 

They passed the secretary, Hide acting overly charming and Ken blushing and hiding his face. Holding hands, they found the right door on the second floor. Using the provided key card slotted through the door Hide saw the light turn green with a soft electronic beep. “After you,” he offered. Kaneki hesitated for a moment, so Hide stepped inside first. Holding both of Kens hands, he slowly brought him inside. Shutting and locking the door behind him. “Wow, a shower, a vending machine full of snacks and… not snacks. This place is fancy.” Hide kicked off his shoes and explored every corner of the hotel room.

Kaneki sat carefully on the bed and smoothed down the bed sheets. He looked over his shoulder at the small vending machine, its light creating a pink and purple hue over his skin. Hide was fiddling with the radio, trying to find some music that was both relaxing and familiar. “Are you interested in those?” Hide asked.

“I…I, um. I guess.” Kaneki jumped at the question and stared down at his feet, embarrassed by his interest in the strange items that lined the bottom few shelves. Hide rolled over the bed and crouched down for a closer look, “I’ll get this one, and we’ll need this, oh and this too. Can’t resist those.” The machine hummed with all the notes being fed into it as Hide’s chosen items dropped one by one into the slot below. He threw them all on the bed and began to tear open plastic packaging. 

“Um, Hide?” Kaneki fiddled with his fingers, attempting not to look too interested in the assorted items. 

“Ken, anytime, if you change your mind just tell me okay. We can leave, it's fine.” Hide crawled over the bed next to him and smoothed down a few strands of hair that had fallen out of place. 

“I want to. I was going to ask… could you use those?” He pointed to a pair of fluffy lined hand-cuffs designed to be hooked over the protruding ends of the bed's headboard. “I read that there might be blood and I don’t want to, um…” He tapped his eye patch, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Hide was presently surprised, “Sure, I mean, I’ll try not to hurt you of course but handcuffs. Didn’t think you’d be into that Ken.”

“Its for safety!” Kaneki blushed, throwing a pillow at Hide’s face, who couldn’t help but smile. Hide pulled off his shirt, mainly to make Ken blush more. Then leaning over, he kissed him, gently pulling Ken back onto his lap and letting their lips cross and melt over one another. The slight edge of Hide’s tongue lapping Ken’s bottom lip, begging for more.

Click, Ken opened his eyes to meet Hide’s. His hands were tied, literally. He could feel the cuffs clinking over his thin wrists. Hide slid his hands over his head and hooked the cuffs chain to the bed. He whispered gently, “anytime you want to stop, just say so.” Kaneki nodded. Hide bent down and unbuttoned Ken’s shirt with his teeth, gently running his hands up and down Ken’s thighs as he did so. The way he bit his lip with each loosened button made Hide feel a flush of warmth rise up in his chest. 

With Ken’s arms raised above his head, Hide was at less of a risk being scratched by his ghoulishly strong nails. Plus, it forced him into an incredibly suggestive pose. Especially when he arched his back and bent his knees. Hide felt a pressure in his groin, he lent down further and ran his nose down Ken’s chest and past his bellybutton. Undoing his trousers and hooking a finger under the waist so that he could pull them off. Kaneki blushed and tried to hide his face,

“Ken?” Hide paused, making sure that his boyfriend felt safe before continuing. 

“You first…” Kaneki mumbled, gazing back shyly at Hide with his single grey eye. He was trying to hide the other, which had turned black and red with hunger. 

Hide nodded and slipped out of his jeans, his orange boxers clashed horribly with the red and pink colours of the room. Exchanging a nod, Hide went back to pulling of Ken’s trousers, slowly easing them away and passionately caressing his legs as he did so. Once the trousers were bundled on the floor along with all the other clothes Kaneki curled up, his grey boxers showing a bulge he was attempting to cover. Hide ran a finger down the outside of Ken’s thigh, watching the Goosebumps rise up from every spot his hands passed over.   
“You’re not too cold are you?” He asked gently, whispering into Ken’s ear.

“No…” Kaneki gripped the bed covers as Hide leaned in closer. He’d already unhooked the handcuffs chain and was keeping his arms down in an effort to hide his chest. 

“Do you want to?” 

Kaneki nodded.

“You want to?” Hide asked again.

Kaneki turned over to face him, adjusting his position so that Hide was on all fours above him. “Yes” He said, looking into Hide’s face and lifting his head for a kiss. Pulling him close Hide kissed his lips deeply, letting his tongue graze Ken’s and ripple past his teeth. Hide tasted Ken’s last coffee and let their scent’s mix over one anther until they created something new. He realised when their lips parted, that Ken was a lot more sensitive to this than he was. Must have something to do with his complex ghoul senses. Hide grinned, Ken’s face was red, his lips held onto a few drops of saliva.

“I, my mouth keeps watering, I’m sorry. It's like kissing warm chocolate.” Ken shuffled his hand’s the chain clicked with each twitch.

“Must be like playing with your food.” Hide commented, bringing his mouth down to nibble at Ken’s unguarded neck. 

“I’d never eat you Hide…” Ken seemed a little dismayed by that comment. 

“I trust you Ken, besides you could eat me, if you wanted to… in a manner of speaking.” Hide brushed a hand down Ken’s chest, purposefully flicking his nipple on the way down. Kaneki let out a satisfying sharp intake of breath at the new sensation. Snap, the chain had bent and broken, Kaneki had pulled it apart as if it was made of putty. Reaching down, He slipped his hand around Hide’s and sat up right, legs tucked underneath him. Pulling Hide’s hands forward he kissed his fingers a few times before dipping one into his mouth. Running his tongue around it, then adding another and letting them both become swathed in his warm drool. Kaneki’s eyes opened and shone under the love hotels pink lights. He gently put a palm on Hide’s chest and led him down so that he could shuffle in-between his opening legs. 

Hide leaned up on the backboard of the bed, letting his breath be held for a moment between each exhale and inhale. Kaneki licked his neck, imitating what Hide just done, but going further. He felt the elastic of his boxers be pulled aside and his erection spring free. Kaneki purposefully leaned back so that Hide could see him lick his own palm deliberately slowly. Anticipation making the moment so much more alluring. Kaneki leaned in again, kissing Hide’s chest, his nipples, his ribs and his stomach. His wet fingers circled Hide’s thighs and kept moving tantalizingly close before sliding away. Every time Ken’s hand swayed back and forth Hide felt his cock quiver ever so slightly in agreement until he was sure it couldn’t get any harder.

“’Neki…” Hide moaned, almost begging. No sooner had the name left his lips Ken met them with his own. Wrapping his wet fingers around Hide’s member as he did so and beginning to stroke it deliberately slowly, up and down, giving it a slight squeeze at the base every time his palm moved down. Their lips parted slowly, softly leaving each other wanting more. Kaneki slid down the bed, nibbling, nipping and kissing Hide’s chest as he did so. His mouth brushed Hide’s hip, moving down tantalizingly slowly until he had kissed the base of Hide’s hard cock. Hide took in a sharp breath, awaiting the next moment. But Ken continued to tease him, moving over and kissing down the other side of Hide’s twitching hips. 

Ken was just about to go back to the other hip for a second time when he doubled back, suddenly taking Hide’s tip into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the pink flesh, Hide gasped as he felt dribbles of his pre-cum mix with Ken’s heated saliva. Passionately working his way down, Ken relished every moan he could draw out from Hide’s mouth. His efforts only grew after he tasted the drops of cum that had seeped into his mouth. Sweet like apples, sticky like honey, melted marshmallows with creamy hot chocolate. He lapped up the liquid, savouring the taste before working forward with his tongue. The next lick was like warm salted caramel, tastes Ken had missed so much. Even though he’d never had much of a sweet tooth, he’d missed the verity of flavour that lingered with each lick. 

“Ken, Ah, no teeth.” Hide ruffled a hand through Ken’s hair but made no effort to pull him away. The cold metal bands over Kens wrists clinked as he caressed Hide’s thighs and traced lines down to his groin. The handcuffs hadn’t lasted long, hopefully the rest of the toys would be a bit hardier. Ken considered making Hide regret buying so many, but didn’t want to act cruel so soon. 

He fumbled through them selecting a bottle of lube and a plastic rod of beads, each one slightly bigger than the last. Hide nodded, clearly, he’d intended to use them on Kaneki, but the half-ghoul was now infected with lust and practically begging for more sweetness to swallow from Hide’s twitching dick. 

Lathering up the beads in lube, Ken lifted Hide and began to push them in one by one. The first few were easy, they popped in one after another and Hide barely reacted at all. After the fourth they became a little trickier. Each one needed to be eased in gently and Hide would let out a very satisfying moan each time another was added. Kaneki grinned, using two wet fingers to push in the sixth bead, Hide gasped and threw his head back, biting his lip and wriggling his hips back and forth as if begging for more. Seven, Eight, Kaneki was delighted each time he slid another bead inside and got to see Hide’s reaction, He continued to stroke Hide’s cock whilst pushing in the ninth bead. Stretching Hide out Ken pushed the final, tenth, bead in purposefully slowly, watching Hide squirm under him, moaning and gasping. Sweat forming all over his body as the pressure grew. 

“Ken… I’m going to, Ah” Hide rocked as Ken pushed in his fingers and deliberately swirled the beads around. Holding his mouth around Hide so that he couldn’t miss a drop of cum, it only took a little more teasing before the spurt of thick liquid splashed into the back of Ken’s throat. He swallowed and sucked, licking Hide clean and greedily lapping up every drop. “Kaneki, what about you?” Hide was right, Ken was still as hard as a rock and the feeling wasn’t going away anytime soon. “Ken, here. Please. I want you.” Hide stroked his abdomen, wishing it was filled with Kaneki rather than the beads currently deep inside him. 

Removing each bead slowly, Ken lifted Hide’s leg over his shoulder and pushed himself close. Once the last bead had slid out Ken adjusted his position and placed his tip on Hide’s hole. Pushing slowly, he entered the twitching hot cavern and both of them moaned in unison. Insuring he was as deep as possible Ken made sure Hide was comfortable before sliding in and out. Picking up speed as he did so until Hide was moaning and gasping at each blow. 

“Ah! Ah! Kaneki!” Hide was a helpless form of pleasure, unable to think, waves of heat pulsed through him like a fever as he was pulled back and forth from Ken’s embrace. 

Kaneki sped up his rhythm until he was slamming down into Hide, withdrawing to the tip before pushing back inside once more to tease Hide’s prostate to the brink. He moaned, scratched and held Hide’s hips, revenging him with each thrust. 

The bed squeaked, the lights seemed to swing and Kaneki released a powerful steam of cum into Hide, who moaned and curved his back with the sudden feeling of hot mess shooting deep into him. They lay there for a moment, rising pressure building inside Hide and Ken’s twitching dick continued to release inside him. Only at the movement when Hide felt as if he might burst did Ken slide out, a sticky trail following him. 

They lay next to one another. Both panting until Hide finally drew in enough air to speak. “That was, amazing. You… I had all sorts of plans, all kinds of things I wanted to do to you… but that was… amazing.” 

Kaneki rolled onto Hide’s chest, kissing him once more before grinning. “You’ll have to wait your turn; I’m not done with you yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...I've never written anything like this.   
> Clearly, I'm going to Hell. See you all there, we can all talk about Tokyo Ghoul together over a cup of tea made by putting the milk in first.


End file.
